


Parentem

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (glossed over), ....oh yes it can :), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It can't cause problems if people don't know there's a problem, Reveal, Royalty, Sorry Not Sorry, You know the stories where some person's pregnancy was passed off as someone else's?, this is that story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: When Cor Leonis found out that he was pregnant - with King Mors' child, no less - the first thing he did was go to Regis.There was no Noctis Leonis, just Noctis Lucis Caelum. Cor Leonis was never pregnant, never had a child. This was a choice he made.(Of course, secrets never stay secret.)





	Parentem

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was the other Cor was pregnant fic I teased about. How many fics should I write like this before I admit I have a problem?

He wasn't in heat.

That was the thing swimming around his mind. He was not _in heat._ He’d been late before and he was on some light suppressants until he was old enough for the heavy ones. Sometimes suppressants could make your cycles change, even though he was usually on time. Him not being in heat shouldn’t be something he needed to worry over. And yet.

He had - _sex_ \- without any type of birth control. None at all. And there was a slow sinking in his stomach that made him think of the worst. That he could be pregnant.

He sat there, staring at the two pregnancy tests sitting by the sink as he waited. He hoped that they were negative, but he didn't think he would be that lucky.

Cor took a deep breath and reached for one of the tests. His hand trembled and he clenched his fist until it had stopped. He glared down at it - lines. It had lines. He quickly grabbed the instructions for the thing and looked through them, only to find -

Positive.

He dropped it. It fell into the sink and the sound of it rattled through his skull. He picked up the next one, hoping that it was only a false positive, but his hopes were dashed.

Positive.

He swallowed, letting go of this test too and it joined its twin in the skin. He was pregnant. He also knew who the father was, and truly, it made everything worse. The only good part was the man was already dead and he couldn't do anything.

If he said nothing, Cor could get away with everything. No one had to know there was a little royal nesting in his stomach. It would only come out if the kid accidentally did magic. If.

But he couldn't do that. He wished -

Regis was the only royal alive. He was Cor’s baby’s half-brother and the King. Cor couldn't lie to the man like that. He was loyal to his friend and his King.

One of his hands dropped down to rest on his stomach. He would have to tell Regis.

And Regis would work things out. He would have to. Cor didn't - he didn't have any idea on what to do.

 

* * *

 

“Your majesty?” Cor asked, looking at his friend. Regis had happily invited into his office when he had knocked, and he had smiled at Cor warmly when Cor said he had something to say.

“Regis,” he corrected, “it's only us here.” He drummed his fingers on his desk, next to the papers. Even as King, Regis liked to fidget.

Cor knew that very well. It was why he had picked this time, when not even Clarus would be here. Regis would let Cor interrupt his work, simply because it was horrendously boring and every little distraction would make him feel better.

The only plus side was that now Regis was officially King, not just doing all the work Kings did, he would actually get to have some say in it himself. Towards the end, Mors had dumped more and more work on to Regis. Regis had said to him before, that actually being King didn't give him that much extra paperwork, but now he could give his opinion.

Mors being dead was the best thing for everyone, it seemed.

Cor nodded and sat down. He didn't know how he was going to even _start_ this conversation. “Regis,” he said carefully.

Regis sat up straighter and put his pen down. “Nothing good comes out when you talk like that.”

“What?” Cor had to ask.

“You're only ever hesitant like that when something _really_ unfortunate has happened.” Regis explained, looking at Cor. “What is the matter?”

Cor chewed the inside of his cheek. “I'm pregnant.” He blurted out.

Regis eyes went wide and he choked out, “excuse me?” Before covering his mouth with his hand.

Cor ducked his head down and looked at his hands.

“You're - pregnant.” Regis said, to the room. “That’s - my dear, do you want help or time off or -” Regis made a little shrugging motion, waving one of his hands through the air at the same time.

Cor grimaced at the ‘my dear’ but he continued, looking up at the King, “I need help. I don't know what do to.” He sounded helpless and he _hated it_ but it was true.

Regis nodded, standing up and walking around his desk. The King rested a hand on his shoulder. “I don't think this is the best place to talk,” he said and Cor stood, moving when Regis tugged on his arm. He followed the King into the side room. He watched Regis’ back and wondered what he would say to him when he learned who the sire was.

Cor settled on one of the smaller leather sofas, Regis sitting opposite him. Regis crossed his legs and sat back. “How did this happen?” He asked.

Cor blinked at him. “The usual way.” He said dryly. Mostly the usual way, anyway.

Regis sighed. Honesty, the King deserved that one.

“He didn't let me use a condom-”

Cor cut himself off. Regis’ eyes had darkened, stormy, and he leaned forward, voice low, “didn't let you?” Regis growled, every little bit of a Kingly Alpha protecting his pack mate. If the sire was still alive Regis would have killed him - even after he learned it was King Mors.

Astrals, at least Regis couldn’t commit patricide with Mors death already.

Cor turned away from Regis, “he - the father was -” he paused, closing his eyes, “Mors.”

Cor felt the swelling of magic in the air and he turned to look at Regis again.

“My father?” Regis slowly breathed out. “He didn't give you a choice did he?”

Regis sounded like he’d been punched in the throat.

“He didn't.” Cor admitted. “But he's dead now, and I'm still pregnant.” There was no love between the old King and Regis. There was no hate either - they just hadn't known each other much. Mors hadn't cared to know his child. One time, when Regis had been drunk, he’d told them that if Mors had a choice he would have chosen not to have him. Cor thought that this might be the green that broke the Chocobo’s back and cause Regis to hate Mors.

“You want to keep it?” Regis carefully asked, sitting back against the seat. His eyes focused directly on Cor, seemingly seeing through into his soul.

Cor nodded. “I do.” He admitted.

Regis looked thoughtful. “I think we might need Clarus and Aulea for this - if you don't mind?”

“As long as I don't have to tell them about it.”

Regis gave a soft laugh. “Give me the hard jobs, will you?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Cor had been waiting ages when Clarus and Aulea had finally walked in. Regis had obviously told them - Clarus instantly sat down next to him, wrapping Cor in a tight hug. The King just hovered around in the doorway, looking at them.

Cor allowed it, leaning into the man. Aulea gently rested a hand on his hair before plopping down and getting to business. She leaned forward, brow furrowed.

“The worst option is to say it is yours and Regis’. He hasn’t been King long enough for such a big scandal.” She rubbed her forehead, “or, we can say it’s Mors, but then it _will_ come out it wasn’t consensual. I know you wouldn’t want that, Cor.”

This was all true. There didn’t seem to be many options at all, and no good ones. If the child was anything other than royalty it would have been easy - Regis would have sorted everything out for him, whether he wanted help or not. If only the child could be anything other than Mors’ and Cor’s…

Cor blinked.

Cor shifted, frowning. “What if we did say it was Regis’ - and yours?” He looked at Aulea and saw what he said dawn on her. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking.

Clarus looked at him, “are you saying..?” He squeezed Cor’s shoulder a little.

Aulea nodded, “that would work - but you couldn’t raise it, Cor.” Her eyes were sad. She knew that he had already chosen what he wanted to do.

“I don’t know what to do with a kid,” he scoffed. He tilted his head, “and I’ll be still around.”

“Cor would be one of the few allowed to guard their crib.” Regis softly said, walking over to Aulea and sitting by her.

Clarus sighed, “it would likely work. You,” he gestured towards Regis and Aulea, “are both alphas - it wouldn’t be unusual for her to go somewhere peaceful for her pregnancy, with a guard. It’s well known the risks for alpha female pregnancies are greater.”

“This will be difficult,” Aulea dryly said, but she leaned over and gave Cor a soft smile. Her hands held his, and they were warm.

 

* * *

 

** Royal Baby? **

 

HRM King Regis Lucis Caelum has announced that HRH Princess Aulea Lucis Caelum is pregnant! The child will be their first, and the second Lucis Caelum alive.

The royals have been married for four years already, and with the both of them being alphas there have been discussions by many people of possible fertility problems. Either way, we’re going to see a baby soon!

It also has been noted that HRH Princess Aulea will be out of the public eye - she and her guard are going on a retreat. We wonder if it is because of stress of being a King’s wife - and if this would help. It’s also sad we’re not going to get a lot of pregnancy photos - but this all will be worth it to see the baby photos.

We here, at Hi Lucis magazine, give the family our very best.

 

* * *

 

“Cor?” Aulea said, looking at him. She held a small piece of paper in her hand and glanced down at it before returning her gaze to him.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Regis and I have narrowed down a list of the names for the baby. We want you to pick one.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “pick one?”

Aulea smiled, “we want you to name him, obviously.”

Cor blinked and took the offered piece of paper. He looked down at the list of names - there wasn’t that many - and his sight instantly set on one. His lips twitched into a small smile.

“Well?” Aulea asked.

“That one.” He showed it to her and she smiled.

“Already? That didn’t take you long.”

He nodded. It seemed like it would suit the baby above anything else.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised… Noctis is a lovely name, anyway.”

“Night light,” Cor’s voice was edging into teasing, a soft smiled on his face - although he would deny it.

“Well, Noctis is just going to have to deal with it - just like King King does.”

“Regis called his car the Regalia,” Cor said dryly. It had been years, but really, it wasn’t something you would forget.

Aulea closed her eyes, “sometimes I think he enjoys this too much.”

 

* * *

 

“You look grumpy,” Regis said. His coat was damp, and he watched him quickly peg it up before walking over to Cor. There was a teasing smile on his face.

Cor snarled at him. “I pushed a baby out of my fucking-”

“-watch your language. There’s a baby.” Regis interrupted.

“He’s less than an hour old, Reg.” He heard Noctis snuffle from under his blanket and Cor felt his chest swell a little more. Astrals, his baby was cute.

“It’s good to practice, my dear.” Regis was a massive hypocrite. If only the nobles and council heard the words Cor had heard him say.

Somehow their bickering didn’t wake Noctis up. The baby was settled in Cor’s arms and he hadn’t stopped gently stroking his hair yet. He’d made _this._ The baby wasn’t even that heavy, but his weight was warm and soft and unlike anything he’d ever touched before.

“Regis crashed the Regalia on the way here.” Clarus announced to the room, quietly getting nearer to them. Cor had heard him enter, he’d heard everyone getting nearby.

His senses were on overdrive, with every little noise ringing loudly. They’d said it was normal after just having a baby - that all his instincts wanted him to protect the little bean of a child. From where he sat he could smell all his friends, and that settled him a little - that others were standing between his child and the door. The sheer amount of alpha scent in the room almost made him sneeze, thought, with all the alphas - all _four_ of them - letting off protective pheromones into the room.

“What?” Aulea asked, from where she sat by the bed. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

“He was so scared-” Clarus smirked.

“-No-” Regis interrupted, lying through his teeth.

“-by the fact he was going to have to look after a baby. His _bad_ driving skills were worse than normal.”

Cor ignored Regis’ answer to that as Aulea had noticed the look on Cor’s face and gently touched his arm. “I’m sorry,” she quietly said.

Cor didn’t answer her. He knew that he couldn’t look after Noctis but still, he wished -

It didn’t matter.

Regis wrapped one arm around his shoulders. “You’re one of my dearest friends, Cor. I promise you, you will look after Noctis as much as you want. You will be uncle Cor.”

Cor clutched the baby a little tighter and nodded. He held the boy out to Regis and watched his friend take Noctis from him. He saw as Regis’ eyes soften.

Noctis would be happy with Regis as his father, he knew.

 

* * *

 

Regis sagged against the sofa. “Every time anyone says anything about Noctis I keep thinking this,” he gestured to Cor, holding Noctis, “is going to come out.”

“It’s too late now,” Cor said, gently holding Noctis close to himself.

“Reassuring,” Regis dryly answered him, but he didn’t say anything else and just watched Cor hold his - the prince.

 

* * *

 

Noctis giggled.

Cor smiled at him widely. He’d only just started laughing and it caused Cor to smile back every time. He still remembered the shocked look on the baby’s face when he had first laughed - like he didn’t expect to be able to do it.

Laughing for the first time must have been so weird for Noctis. For any baby, really.

He rested the Prince onto his lap, keeping a careful hold on him. He checked around, seeing if anyone was there.

He was alone.

He tilted his head to look at the baby and opened his mouth to sing. He sang softly, knowing that he didn’t want it to be heard by anyone other than Noctis - and honestly, he only ever had sang for his parent before, when he was younger. His parent had loved it and Cor - Cor wanted to share this with his son, too.

 

* * *

 

Noctis waved his little arms at him.

“He wants his favourite person,” Aulea smiled and immediately handed over Noctis to him. Cor raised his eyebrows.

“He hates everybody right now,” she explained, “apart from you, apparently. Did you know he knows your smell?”

Cor shrugged. “I’m around enough.”

Aulea shook her head, “no, he _knows_ your smell. You’re parent three to him.” She gave a sad smile that said all the words she couldn’t say, not with the possibility that anyone was listening in. “A maid took away a blanket that had your smell on it, and when it was returned, clean, it didn’t smell like you anymore. We didn’t know why Noctis was crying - but now we know he just wanted you. We _guessed_ it was that.”

“And that’s why you called me.”

“He’s stopped crying. He’s been crying for ages,” Aulea complained. “I know babies do that but - I thought he might be hurting his throat. He missed his uncle.”

Cor gently stroked Noctis’ back.

 

* * *

 

He heard one of his Crownsguard huff a laugh.

Cor expected it was an amusing sight, a little toddler following behind the Marshal of the Crownsguard - the Marshal himself walking slowly to allow to toddler to keep up.

Noctis squeaked and grabbed a hold of his trouser leg to keep himself up. Walking was something still a little new to him, and the toddler was clumsy. Cor looked down at him. Noctis only grinned back.

Cor took a careful step forward and Noctis let go to toddle after him. It was ridiculously adorable and not what he’d expected when Regis asked him to take Noct for a walk. He heard Noctis babble at him, and he talked back when appropriate. Noctis appreciated it, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Aulea became ill, and before the year had passed she had died. They all knew Noctis wasn’t old enough to remember her truly, but right now, he missed her.

He was always calling out for ‘mama’.

 

* * *

 

“I got it,” Noctis said very seriously as he began to reel the fish in.

Cor nodded, equally as serious. Noctis loved fishing, and he would even sit still for hours to do it. So far, though, he’d been lucky. This was the third fish he had caught, the other two still swimming in the bucket they’d been put in.

Cor had taught Noctis everything he knew about fishing, and Noctis loved it more than he ever had. He was happy just to watch - ‘guard’ - the prince as he had his fun. He settled back against the tree just as Noctis turned to look at him.

“I got it!” He exclaimed, smiling at Cor.

“You did,” he agreed and leaned forward to look at the fish, “and it’s a big one for this lake, too.”

“Yes!” Noctis whispered to himself, fist pumping, and Cor couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

“Iggy not picking me up today?” Noctis asked, getting into the passenger seat.

Cor shook his head. “Your father wants to talk to you.”

“Do you know what about?”

Cor’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Yes.”

“What, then?”

“Your father wants to talk to you,” he repeated. He saw Noctis frown at him from the corner of his eye but the eighteen year old didn’t say a word.

There was silence for the journey to the Citadel. Noctis raised his eyebrows when Cor followed him all the way to the King’s office. He glanced at Cor when Regis asked Noctis to come into the side-room and Cor only sat down on the sofa inside the main room.

Usually, Cor would have left the office if he wasn’t needed. Cor just held Noctis’ gaze until the door shut. He then looked at his hands, clenching them into fists.

Noctis was finally going to be told about the - _circumstances -_ of his birth.

 

* * *

 

Cor looked up at the sound of the door opening.

“Is it true?” Noctis asked eyes wide. He blocked the door, Regis stuck behind him.

Cor nodded. “Yes.”

Noctis, in his expressive way, looked absolutely shocked. He rubbed his face with his hands. Noctis didn't take his eyes off Cor as he walked forward, settling into the seat next to him. They stared at each other. Noctis sighed, and leaned, wrapping his arms around his carrier.

“I'm sorry about - things,” he muttered into Cor’s top.

Cor rested one of his hands on Noct’s head and drew his son into the hug even more. “I'm happy to have you here.” He said, softly.

Noctis looked up at him. His eyes were damp and Cor only smiled at him gently. He rubbed Noctis’ back.

Regis put a hand on Cor’s shoulder. “Cor loves you, Noctis. I love you too.”

“When - when you were first born,” Cor began, “and I held you, I looked at Aulea and said ‘this is my son.’ Aulea nodded, and started crying. When Regis held you for the first time, he started crying,” his voice went quieter, “I - I cried too.”

Noctis sniffed. “I love you both, too.” With that, he drew back, rubbing his face with his arm.

Regis gave a gentle smile. “This cannot come out, for reasons I have already told you, but you know Cor. There are many reasons why you can spend more time with him.” Regis reached into his pocket and got out two VIP tickets for an aquarium. “Cor can always ‘guard’ you when you go out.”

“Yeah,” said Noctis, looking at Cor. “What you doing on Saturday?”

Cor smiled.

 

* * *

 

Noctis kicked his feet against the back of the bench he was resting on. “I agree with dad.”

Cor kept looking at the rest of the park, “hmm?”

“That you - and dad - did the best you could.” He clarified, “I mean, it’s weird knowing dad is actually my brother, but you didn’t have many options then.”

Cor shifted, leaning with his elbows on his knees. He hummed in agreement.

“And I know you, Cor, if this came out - you would hate every second of your title. And some people want to be royal, and you’re voluntarily passing over being Prince.” He paused, then muttered, “not that I blame you.”

Cor let out a low laugh that filled the air around them. “Aulea said the same.”

“You would have to wear the fancy uniform, all the time,” he continued, “and look like you’re enjoying the parties, and people might think you became Marshal for reasons other than the fact you can kick everyone’s ass-”

Cor huffed, covering his face with his hands. Noctis could still see him smiling underneath it. “Stop,” Cor commanded.

Noctis smirked at him, and Cor rolled his eyes. They sat together, listening to the sounds of the city and the park. Noctis was tapping his foot against the ground. Cor looked at him, thinking.

“Scientia has looked frazzled lately,” he offered.

Noctis sighed, loudly. “It’s like he knows I’m keeping something from him. He keeps asking me what’s wrong.”

Cor tilted his head. “Tell him it’s just puberty,” he said, dryly.

Noctis would have squawked if he wasn’t royalty from birth, but he made his own version of the sound. “No!” He exclaimed. He gave Cor a look full of betrayal. Cor smirked.

“I’ll do that,” Noctis deadpanned, “when you admit to the public you’re technically a Prince.”

Cor snorted.

Noctis fidgeted, “Can I-?”

He paused.

Cor sat back, crossing his arms. “Hmm?”

Noctis swallowed. “Can I ask, why did you - you and Mors - ?”

Cor sighed, looking down at his hands. “King Mors - Mors was not a nice man. Towards the end of his life he decided he was going to be dead by the time the consequences came for him. Or he might not have cared?”

Noctis frowned, “you mean, you’re saying-”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Noctis swore and buried his face in his hands.

Cor looked straight ahead. “You should have heard the growl Regis let out when he found out - If Mors was still alive at that point Regis might have done something he would regret.”

“I doubt dad would regret - getting revenge for you. But-”

He was nudged with Cor’s elbow, as the man knew exactly what he was going to say. “When I was pregnant with you, Regis _hated_ me doing anything. The pregnancy was a secret, of course, but as soon as we were alone or with Clarus or Aulea he would make me sit down and refuse to let me do anything. Aulea tried to bury me in blankets. Clarus went out of the way to feed me.” Cor rested one hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “I don’t regret carrying you.”

“Really?” Noctis gently asked.

Cor nodded. “I picked your name.”

Noctis tilted his head to look at him.

“Aulea handed me a list of names, and I just saw ‘Noctis’ and thought it suited - the little bean, as Aulea called you then.”

Noctis mouthed ‘the little bean’. He smiled.

A soft smile grew on Cor’s face as he carried on talking. “Regis kept texting me about things I wanted in your room, what things the baby would need. That toy behemoth you had was my idea.”

“I never knew that,” Noctis murmured.

“I couldn’t be your parent, but I could be around.”

Noctis nodded, slowly. “I know you can never be my parent in public, but thanks, papa.”

He didn’t say anything about the fact Cor’s eyes were wet. Noctis had never seen Cor smile so brightly.

“I’m glad you were there,” Noctis said.

“I’m glad I had you.”

 

* * *

 

It was strange how nothing seemed to change. Noctis made jokes about family meals when they ate with Regis, and it wasn’t like he and Noctis spend more time around each other. He was already around him enough. They already knew each other well, but now the time together seemed more… focused, somehow.

Cor let himself truly look at Noctis, trying to see the similarities they had with each other. It was amusing when he realised they had the same glare, and made the same face when angry. If people treated Noctis the same way they treated Cor when he looked like that, it would serve him well as King.

Of course, things couldn’t always stay the same.

 

* * *

 

“Your Highness?” Ignis called out for him.

“Yeah?” Noctis answered, wandering from his bedroom, still tugging his school uniform into place. He caught sight of Ignis’ face and instantly frowned. “What’s happened?”

“There has been a news article - that you are not the true heir to the throne. They have tried to give ‘proof’ that seems true to the public eye.”

“Well, shit.” Noctis said, “what else are they saying?”

“Language.” Ignis sharply spoke, “That you are not the King’s son, and that you are not of the Lucis Caelum bloodline at all.”

Noctis snorted.

“His Majesty has requested you come to the Citadel instead of school today.”

“Huh.” Noctis dived back into his room, stripping off his tie as he did so. He shoved on some of his clean black clothes, walking out of his room to put his boots on. He noticed Iggy’s look. “What?”

Ignis just shook his head. “His Majesty would probably want to fix this mess quickly, please hurry, your Highness.”

“Alright, I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

The outside of the Citadel was crowded, with reporters literally camping on the steps. A row of Crownsguards kept them from going to close. One Guard came to check on their car before they were waved through.

Most of the inside of the Citadel looked normal, but as they got close and closer to the public relations offices, where Regis was, the more they realised it was just a front. The PR offices were full of people dashing back and forth and talking to each other. One of them ran up to them.

“The King awaits you in office C,” she gestured and Noctis nodded his thanks as he walked towards it.

That room was quieter, and only his dad and Clarus were inside it. Regis smiled at them both.

“Come in, Noctis,” he said. “Ignis, my dear, may you wait outside for a moment?”

Ignis bowed. “Yes, your Majesty.” He shut the door behind him.

Noctis had a feeling he knew what his dad wanted to talk about.

“Dad?” He asked

Regis gave him a soft smile. “My son.” He sighed. “I believe, with this, some of the truth may come out.”

“What happened?”

“A simple glitch in the computers. A low level employee got access to records he shouldn't have, that is all. It was enough to cause this, thought.”

“What's happening to him?”

“He has been arrested. We can decide if on his punishment later, as now we just need to fix the aftermath.”

Noctis sighed, “that's not going to be easy.”

“I agree,” Regis gestured toward Clarus, “Clarus suggests we reveal my relation to you, so the public remain sure about you inheriting this country and its duties. Your carrier will remain a mystery, of course.”

Noctis nodded. “What about the Guards and the Glaives? What do they think of all this?”

Regis huffed. “Most of them know your magic and its differences to mine. They believe you are my son, of course. With magic, who _else_ could you be?”

“That's going to be a shock to them.”

“Quite. Now, how about we invite your advisor inside, and the head of PR. They must help us with the press conference we need to set up.”

Noctis nodded and turned back towards the door. He opened it and his eyes met Iggy’s.

“We need you and the head of PR,” he said.

Ignis nodded. “I will get her now.” He quickly walked off, heading straight to where Noctis had last seen her standing.

Noctis turned to his dad. “They’re going to be so shocked.”

Regis smiled sadly. “The truth does sometimes come out.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://luxroyalty.tumblr.com) and I put a little ficlet about Aulea and Cor and friends on it! :)


End file.
